50 Blissful Moments
by crystalorb
Summary: Take four! More blissful moments between Ruby and Sapphire in 50 sentences.


**Title:** 50 Blissful Moments  
**Fandom:** Pokémon Special  
**Characters:** Ruby & Sapphire  
**Genre:** Humour/Romance  
**Rating:** T  
**Warning:** Zilch.  
**Summary:** Take four! More blissful moments between Ruby and Sapphire in 50 sentences about 50 themes.  
**Author's Note:** Once again, this is the theme set delta from **1sentence** as usual. It is my most favourite theme sets so far, so stay tuned for full fanfics of some themes here. :) Please forgive me for the long sentences though! x)

#01 AIR

He opened the window to breathe in the fresh air of Hoenn's – which was definitely two times fresher than Johto's – and she popped up right in front of him, pinched his nose, greeted him "Good morning!" with her usual cheerful and lively tone while handing him a packet of toasted buttered bread, in which she claimed to have specially made it for him that particular morning.

#02 APPLES

She climbed up the apple tree as agile as a monkey to pick some ripe apples and toss them down – gently, as the boy had reminded her – into the boy's basket, in which the boy walked into his house with a contented smile on his face to make a variety of desserts out of the apples for their families.

#03 BEGINNING

She began to notice his every gesture and actions ever since the boy confessed that he had always liked her too, ever since they first met, hoping to find more hints which showed that he truly liked her as well as find the most suitable time to confront him about their feelings towards each other, and start an everlasting relationship.

#04 BUGS

Despite him being girl-like and whiny most of the time, he wasn't terrified by bugs whereas she was just a wee bit startled by the sticky spider web created by a Spinarak she had accidentally touched while stretching her arms in the National Park, in which Ruby decided to take her to since she loved nature – and to Ruby, the place with the most natural attributes is none other than the National Park situated right ahead of Goldenrod City.

#05 COFFEE

She never like the bitter taste of coffee and never knew why sometimes he just had to drink it in the evening but soon enough, she found out that there were several nights that he had stayed up late till midnight to complete his Pokémon attire designs for his customers' Pokemon and also her beloved Blaziken – so she vowed that she would help him out from the next day onwards instead of ridiculing him or being bothersome as an attempt to annoy him.

#06 DARK

As she ventured further into the deep, dark Petalburg Woods in search of her friend who failed to return even though sunset was coming to a near end, she'd noticed him squatting under a big, shady tree, with his camera all set to shoot the beautiful evolution of a Silcoon into a Beautifly; and they gazed up towards the skies above as the colourful butterfly flew past the star-glittered night sky, leaving a trail of silver dust behind.

#07 DESPAIR

She felt into a world of despair when he rejected her for the first time – because he wasn't sure if he could actually love a person more than his Pokémon – and locked herself in her messy room – not bothered to tidy up all the stuff that Ruby bought for her – until he realized that he had hurt her so deeply and came to visit her with a bouquet of flowers in his hands, apologizing to her repetitively while stating that he too, was unsure if it could work out between them, in which she replied by opening the door and hugging him close to her heart, shedding tears like she never did before throughout her life.

#08 DOORS

His heart thumped so rapidly when he stood in front of the doors of her house in his smart casual outfit and hesitated to knock it – he had wanted to ask her out on a date but he would just tell her that he wanted to give her a treat instead as he was too shy to confront her about his true feelings – until Professor Birch opened the door, saw him and yelled to Sapphire that her friend was here to fetch her out for an outing before the boy could even stop him.

#09 DRINK

They found a suitable café to take a light snack in after a long afternoon of shopping for goods in the Slateport Market and when the waiter asked what kind of drinks they would like to order, the duo had said in unison, "chocolate strawberry milkshake" – in which they glared and bickered with each other again before the waiter arrived with an extra large glass of chocolate strawberry milkshake with two straws in it.

#10 DUTY

As his self-proclaimed rival, she often took any opportunities to battle with him in order to check on his combat skills and toughen up her Pokémon at the same time but deep down inside her, these battles are nothing but excuses so that she can admire his prodigious and somewhat refined battling style from a close range.

#11 EARTH

She knew he didn't like getting himself dirty in the mud so he offered to carry him across the mud when they came across a swamp but he insisted that he knew just the way to overcome the problem and sent out his Swampert, inviting her to ride on his Pokémon; when Swarmpert came to a sudden halt as schools of Wooper hurriedly swam past the area, causing Ruby to almost fall from his Pokémon if it weren't for Sapphire who held his hand tight, unwilling to see a mud-covered Ruby whining in dismay.

#12 END

At the end of the day, the two best friends will always return to Littleroot Town with satisfied smiles on their faces, which made Norman and Professor Birch question about what they had been doing all day long before jumping into conclusions of their own.

#13 FALL

One fine day in autumn, Sapphire brought Ruby out to the outskirts of Littleroot Town for a picnic, in which they enjoyed their light snacks – Sapphire's homemade cookies and Ruby's own made cookies – while sitting under a big, shady maple tree, enjoying the lovely sight of dried, brown maple leaves falling off from the trees nearby while Zigzagoons scuttle past the dry leaves on the ground in search of food.

#14 FIRE

Without hesitation, she threw a Poké ball in an astonishing way and out came a blaze Pokémon which resembled an adult fowl whose name was Toro, the Blaziken to face the opponent's water-typed mudfish Pokémon named Zuzu, the Swampert, when she saw the guy from afar, motioning her to battle with him as a way of greeting one another after not seeing each other for such a long time.

#15 FLEXIBLE

He was astounded to see how her body moved so gracefully and flexibly as she danced alone in the living room, humming a classical tune as she practised the last of those waltz dance steps as she would be dancing at the school prom – hopefully with him – later that evening.

#16 FLYING

He closed his eyes and screamed at the top of his lungs – as well as telling himself firmly never to experience new things with Sapphire ever again – as she threw her hands upwards, shrieking loudly to her heart's content in order to release her tension and anger – especially when Ruby denied their confession – when the roller coaster went in a loop-de-loop.

#17 FOOD

For their very first official date, he had taken her to the best restaurant in Olivine City; once they entered the restaurant, the light dimmed and an orchestra band started to play a romantic melody as the boy knelt down and asked for her to accept him as her official boyfriend and future husband, in which she embarrassedly asked him to get up and talk about it among themselves while dining but he insisted that he won't stand up unless she gives an answer – either yes or no – so she just had to give him a kiss on his check in exchange for having him stand up and walk towards a suitable table to sit.

#18 FOOT

He could not stand the fact that she loved walking barefoot in the grasslands and often reminded her that it was best to wear her shoes, until one day he met her with a bandage on her left foot, grumbling about how irresponsible it was for those people to dispose their garbage, especially glassed-objects at the grasslands.

#19 GRAVE

He paced up and down the hospital corridor while waiting for the operation to end, deeply regretting not running out fast enough to pull her back into the pavement to avoid the incoming speeding car – and it was his entire fault she got knocked by the car as she was trying to catch his hat that flew across the road when a strong wing blew.

#20 GREEN

At a corner of his eye, he saw Sapphire glaring at him – undeniably green with envy – as he spoke to an old classmate of his whom initially clung onto him and pinched his face when they both met after a long time of not seeing each other.

#21 HEAD

They kept on bumping their heads into one another while cleaning up Professor Birch's storage, and the last time their heads collided ended up with the couple embracing each other as their lips met.

#22 HOLLOW

He was deeply concerned when she didn't respond to his knock on her door so he just opened the door and entered her room to find that it was empty, leaving a note that said that she was out for a long, lonely walk – she didn't specify where and why she went out – and he dashed out of the house, heading towards the beaches of Oldale Town.

#23 HONOUR

She had always respected him as a man at times when he is serious about finishing his tasks and job – especially in his design profession of course – and he had always valued her as a true lady and treated her with chivalry when the both of them were alone.

#24 HOPE

He always had faith in her until the extend that he would place all his Pokémon under her care before skipping off to work – as a part-time fashion designer – and sometimes, he even joked that he would die without regrets if his Pokémon were under Sapphire's wings, only to have Sapphire flare up and smack him in the head and cry out, "Don't you dare leave me alone!"

#25 LIGHT

Whenever Ruby felt gloomy, Sapphire was always lost for words as she was never the expert in consoling people but instead, she placed both her hands on his cheeks and lifted his head to make sure he was looking at her and smiled cheerfully at him, saying that she was here for him no matter what – and to Ruby, that was the brightest smile he has ever seen and the greatest comfort for him.

#26 LOST

She tried not to cry when she found herself lost in the unknown depths of the Viridian Forest whereas he blamed himself for losing sight of her in that instant which led them to walking off in separate ways, but luck was on their side when the both of them met again at a crossroad in which the girl ran towards him and leaped into his open arms during that impulsive moment.

#27 METAL

His heart ached really painfully when the sound of metal was heard as the girl got hurled towards a corner full of metal junk in a ferocious battle with a wild Crawdaunt; he rushed to her sight and held her tightly in his hands, gentling soothing her whilst yelling a command to his Swampert to use its muddy water attack on the vicious rogue Pokémon.

#28 NEW

Whenever she looked down to see the new shoes he'd specially gotten for her during his trip to Celadon City, she would always get a warm sensation within her heart and longed to hug the boy standing right beside her to show him how grateful she was and how much feelings of adoration she had towards him.

#29 OLD

When she sat on his bed, she noticed this very old Torchic plushie near his pillow and reached out to grab it – it was a cute soft toy with buttons for its eyes and somehow had Ruby's scent on it, which Sapphire wondered if he'd been hugging that toy while he slept every night – before questioning the boy about this toy, and he mentioned that it was actually his first hand-made plushie at the age of 11, inspired by her Torchic – and only he knew that a Torchic reminds him of her.

#30 PEACE

She loved the tranquility between them when they sat together on a bench in the park, watching their Pokémon run around and play from afar; occasionally they would just look at each other's eyes and smile contently, but sometimes they would just close their eyes and fall into a deep kiss before anyone of them knew it.

#31 POISON

She watched helplessly as the poison seeped into him as he yelped in pain, his face and lips all pale as he was rushed to the hospital in an ambulance; Sapphire started to panic as her mind questioned why the young man had taken the attack that was meant for his injured Pokémon that was guarding her.

#32 PRETTY

He dropped his glasses when he saw her wearing a formal ball gown with makeup, earrings, high heels and her hair bundled up in a neat bun at the five-star restaurant they were dining in for the New Year's Eve and his eyes never left her for even one millisecond when she bent down slowly to pick up his glasses and held it up to him, surprised with the awestruck look on his face – and then blushed.

#33 RAIN

As the skies darkened with gloomy clouds and she still hasn't returned, so he ran out to search for her; then the rain started to fall from a drizzle to a heavy downpour and into a light drizzle again – when they reached home all soaking wet, she teased him for coming out to look for her and he laughed at her for getting all tangled up in some vines in the forest despite being a wild girl at heart.

#34 REGRET

Ruby regretted telling the girl that he didn't mean to kiss her and the kissing was nothing but a mere accident – well, it was a lie as he actually wanted to kiss her but he was afraid that she would get mad at him for doing so – because she was a little frustrated at him for kissing her in public without warning so he tried to figure out this excuse which got him into hot soup as well.

#35 ROSES

Life was never a bed of roses; Ruby and Sapphire had to face and overcome many hardships before their relationship could be stabilized, they had to stay strong in times of misery and braved themselves for the challenges in life, finally after a storm comes a calm as Sapphire finds Ruby kneeling down on the ground with a bouquet of roses, taking her hand, asking her if she would marry him.

#36 SECRET

Since they had been best pals since they were little kids, one day he asked her if she had any interesting secrets that she would like to share with him, which made her blush as she motioned for him to come closer and whispered something into his ear, and the boy smiled at her mischievously, stating that she was getting more and more ladylike everyday – in which she replied by grinning cheekily before motioning him to come closer, stating that there was also another secret she would like to tell him, and when he moved his face nearer to hers, she planted a kiss on his nose and giggled like a child.

#37 SNAKES

She was afraid of snakes because in her mindset since young, those reptiles have venom that can seriously wound or even kill someone, but nothing else terrified her more than a face to face encounter with a sturdy, blue dragon with red, blade-like wings.

#38 SNOW

She remembered that when they were very young, they'd built snowmen and had snow fights whenever the season of winter arrived and the temperature wasn't too cold for them to play outside; now, they still build snowmen – bigger and taller ones – and tossed snow balls at each other whenever someone mentioned about the other's most embarrassing moments when they were young.

#39 SOLID

Ruby was always a little bit amazed to see the fiery side of Sapphire whose determination can even break a concrete wall of stone.

#40 SPRING

He could never imagine spending the season of spring without her by his side because it was the season when young buds sprout and flowers bloom almost at anywhere and it was one of the girl's hobby to lie in the grasslands, smell the flowers and pick up some of the colourful ones to place in her room's pretty vase.

#41 STABLE

When she questioned him about his loyalty towards her one fine day, he grabbed her hands and pulled her close, gratefully saying that it was a miracle to have his innocent childhood crush be the same girl which went through thick and thin with him – and that his love will never waver until the end of time.

#42 STRANGE

Ruby had never thought that a sweet and cute girl like Sapphire would fancy a weirdo like him so he treasured her very much, until the extend that he would try to act more like a chivalrous gentleman towards her.

#43 SUMMER

It had become a regular routine for them to pay a visit to the beach and have some fun there – like swimming, having a picnic and playing beach ball – during the warm summer seasons with their families, and sometimes with their gang of seniors – also known as Pokédex owners.

#44 TABOO

Both of them knew that the Salamence incident during their childhood days were highly forbidden to talk about, because it had traumatized them deeply, made two different characters take a twist in path and grew to be the opposite of one another.

#45 UGLY

Whenever she had gotten stains of food on her lips, he would always wipe it away cleanly for her with his handkerchief and chuckled as he told the girl to be more ladylike or else no man would want her, only to receive a pinch on his arm or a whack on his back.

#46 WAR

Before the final battle between Groudon and Kyogre, both of them – as the chosen ones – were sent to Mirage Island to undergo special training from Master Juan, Tate and Liza in order to perfect their skills; often did Ruby wonder if there was really a place called Mirage Island as those three weeks that they spent there was like a dream.

#47 WATER

He had always told her that he could defeat her easily in battle because he has his father's blood in him and that his Zuzu had a type advantage over her Toro to inspire her to train harder than before; nevertheless, both Toro and Sapphire knew that no water would be able to dowse their blazing willpower and spirit to keep on advancing forward.

#48 WELCOME

Scott welcomed the two Hoenn Pokédex owners with open arms into the Battle Frontier where elite trainers gathered to conquer the Frontier brains and introduced them to a new member – the third Pokédex holder named Emerald – as well as the duo's seniors from the Kanto and Johto regions before announcing that the ten Pokédex owners would be facing off with one another in a tournament as the Battle Frontier's official opening ceremony.

#49 WINTER

Winter was never cold or lonely to neither of them ever since Ruby moved into Littleroot Town; the two of them often sat in the living room either watching their favourite comedies on television or chatting about random stuffs until they felt asleep on each other, in which the hosting mother would pull a warm blanket over them.

#50 WOOD

When the old, wooden bridge they were crossing broke, Sapphire held tight to Ruby's arm so that the both of them would not fall into the river below, and when they finally made it out of the dangerous situation, she had teased him for crying out loud whilst she had to carry him and climb back to safety.


End file.
